


The Weight

by betterrecieved



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nasir has doubts.  Agron has rage.  This may be a tad dark.  Turns out fluffy. Warning: Mentions of past non-con.</p><p>Pardon mistakes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight

**Author's Note:**

> For [zeldafaulkner](http://zeldafaulkner.tumblr.com/), who asked for "Nasir tells Agron about Chadara after she dies."

Agron is unable to mourn Chadara’s death, yet makes half-hearted attempt to alleviate weight of Nasir’s grief.

Nasir sees through him as if he is of glass.

‘It is not simple task, abandoning life which required so much of oneself to build,’ Nasir tells him. ‘You think me above her, when I am more like her than you know.’

‘You are nothing like that cu- ’ Agron clacks mouth shut, seeing look of shocked hurt spring up in Nasir. 

*

‘All that you know of me is due to her influence,’ Nasir claims. ‘She taught me common tongue, and though I soon surpassed her in skill, she taught me also to manage large household requiring much in way of order and scrupulous care.’

‘I suppose she held influence after a manner.’

‘Manner _you_ find most pleasing’, Nasir purrs, smiling up at him with glistening tongue between teeth.

Agron is seized by urge to embrace Nasir not like lover, but like hurt child.

Nasir slips from Agron’s hold like greased cat. 

Agron curses rotting corpse of traitorous whore Chadara, vows anew to burn Rome to ground.

*

‘All that you enjoy, she taught me,’ Nasir tells him in low-pitched voice, crawling up Agron’s body to bite at his nipples. ‘She told me to push fingers inside myself, thwarting dominus’ intention to have me unspoiled.’

‘Did it affect outcome?’ Agron is shaking, erection lost.

Nasir sits back, turning in on himself. ‘He hurt me so badly, I cried for days,’ he whispers.

For long while Nasir sits trembling, Agron afraid to move lest Nasir shake himself apart in distress. 

‘But Chadara…’

‘She was there?’

‘Every night.’

*

Nasir lines eyelids in thick back paste, reddens lips with ocher. 

His hair he lets down, bending neck to shake compacted locks into thick black fountain. 

‘She taught me this also,’ Nasir mentions. ‘When I was still learning to please in bedroom, and dominus reached too often for dark-haired boys of middling beauty, she taught me this.’ 

Agron stands behind Nasir, watching, while Nasir stares dead-eyed at own reflection in mirror.

Agron leaves, comes back with dampened cloth.

Nasir sputters like child while Agron roughly wipes his face clean.

*

Afterward, Nasir plays staring game with Agron.

Nasir blinks first.

‘You were not like this while she lived’, Agron marvels.

Nasir gives him frigid look.

‘I wish she yet drew breath.’ Agron prays to neglected gods that Nasir will believe new truth of his heart.

Nasir’s eyes close, his face works.

‘You are like Chadara,’ Agron concedes at last. ‘Yet already you have discovered new skills outside of bedroom, beyond constricting walls of villa! You fight with potential of gladiator!’

As if Agron has turned valve handle, Nasir begins to cry. ‘I miss her,’ he tells Agron. ‘She was only one who knew how I feel!’

Without thinking Agron has Nasir wrapped tight in arms, lifted from feet. 

‘Apologies. I should have helped you shoulder this.’

Agron, holding small man who means so much, staggers under enormity of unfair world’s entire weight.


End file.
